Midnight Destiny
by sheyautja94
Summary: Myra thought she would never see him again. . Little did she know, because of her history with yautja race she was new ambassador for the two races. Grosevenor was shocked to see her again. the muse he had never forgotten whom had stolen his heart. Now he was escorting her to his ar paya was he going to be able to survive such a task?Rated M for later chapters dbz X-over


_**Soooooo I am new here HOWDY lmao and i am working on some stories and stuff such and such . well i decided to start uploading my fan fictions for everyone to read and enjoy as i do :3 ummmmmm feel free on reviewing and such i know the first chapter isn't that long but hey it is something in the very least . **_

_**Anyway i do not own any of dbz or predators only the design of the characters yata yata X) i really do look forward to some nice reviews XD**_

* * *

**chapter one**

Myra yelped as a sudden massive hand rested on her shoulder and turned to see Adrian her brother grinning like a doofis at her and she growled. " Jeez myra chill out it's just me. you act like your in enemy territory." He said with a booming laugh. Rolling her eyes she punched his shoulder " well if you would stop sneaking up on me like that maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be acting like this!" He merely laughed his booming laugh once again and smiled. She huffed and glanced around the port. It was 2234 and there were many species and races of the galaxy mixing together amongst the port and there were many Yaut'ja and humans alike at this port . as well as saiyans and namekians. This port was where the worlds collided and the universes met together. Her breath hitched as she felt the presence of a yaut'ja team who she had joined on an extermination about a few years back to annihilate a hive of hard meats, xenomorphs, monsters who came from the very depths of hell in her eyes. Turning she saw them all Kemnebi, Gunju, and their leader Grosvenor. Grosvenor looked directly at her and tilted his head curiously. Those years ago she had spent one special night with him. her team and his team were the only ones who knew. She often wondered if he had taken another since that night , or if it had affected him as much as it had her. She hadn't dared take another to her bed, she was ruined in that area. she only yearned him. Getting her pheromone level under control quickly she looked away and noticed her brother moving towards the ship . she looked at the ship they were to board and stopped dead in her tracks. Oh Dear God. It was the Midnight dreader. It was Grosvenors ship and she apparently was being sent on another mission with him. This was why her boss had been secretive about the name of the ship and the mission she was to be sent upon. Damn him. She blinked and looked over her shoulder and Grosvenor, he watched her his eyes full of heat and her hormones went out of whack , at which point his team and a few other yaut'ja looked up and she quickly turned and strode back into the town her cheeks warm with heat and she quickly found the inn where she stayed when at port . Traveling up the stairs to her room she heaved a sigh of distress. Upon entering her room she closed and locked her door. Jeez what had she gotten herself into those few steamy years ago. Well she had wondered if he still felt the same about her and apparently, he did. the way he had looked at her with those intense eyes. she slammed her fist into her wall like any other day after a tough mission. plopping down on her bed she placed her hands against her face. As a hunter she was expected to face all troubles and issues but, none of her training could prepare her for what she had felt for the yaut'ja leader for five years. She paced for a few more minutes and gathered her courage and left her room to board the ship and deal with her emotions towards this Yaut'ja leader along her new ten year mission Adrian had informed her of, she was going to live amongst the yaut'ja to bring more peace among the two races. Dear God how was she suppose to do so when her own emotions warred about Grosvenor.

Turning Grosvenor watched Myra enter the ship and he could feel her confusion radiating off her and he tilted his head . When she turned her bright teal blue eyes on him his entire body went still and he barely breathed. still so intense and full of wisdom beyond her years. Her eyes were one of the few things that caught his attention. She was unaware he could see her like any human would. Humans still thought that they only saw in infrared, which made him want to scoff and roll his eyes. If he only saw in infrared he would not be able to capture her beauty. Her bright eyes and delicate face, hair the color of flames and a figure that would run fire through any males veins. He still longed to hold her and love her like those years ago. One night with her and he hadn't wanted another female since. Even when the females of his tribe came into heat. He let a low rumbling growl out warning all the other males of his team and the other two teams. He had not forgotten to warn them of her status though even after five years his scent and musk lingered on her body strong. His race had become aware of his choice not long after his return and like other males who had chosen human females he had not been judged. though the alpha female of his tribe had seemed a bit disappointed with his choice. He ached to grab her, throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to his chambers. Clicking his mandibles he turned back to make his way to the flight deck to start the ship up. If he had to suffer ten years of her not being his female he might go insane and everyone knew that an insane yaut'ja was not a good thing. He sighed, this journey was going to be a long three weeks.

Myra sat in a squatting position letting her eyes wonder over everything on the below deck. she sat in the same spot as she had been sitting when she had met grosvenor. Her half saiyan blood had been in turmoil and she had been on the verge of rage. seeming to sense it most of the others on the ship had steered clear of her, all except Grosvenor. He had come up and stood next to her. Although at that time he was making sure she didn't lose her marbles because, if she did he would have had to kill her to defend his team. Myra yawned slightly as her thoughts began to tire a good bit. It had been a very long day for her and she needed rest.


End file.
